


Crossed the Line (Underfell Sans/Reader)

by Chervee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interspecies Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chervee/pseuds/Chervee
Summary: Your boyfriend has always been possessive. At first it was cute, but now it's starting to get to be too much. You give him a come-to-jesus moment about it.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Crossed the Line (Underfell Sans/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely little one-shot is my first published creation here on Ao3, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Inspired from all the fanfics with unhealthy possessive relationships. I just needed to tell this bonehead I'm not property and I don't need him in order to breathe.

Sans had always been possessive. It had never really been that much of a problem, since it never interfered with much- and if it did, you honestly didn't mind.

But lately it had been worse. A lot worse. He had issues, and you knew that, so you often cut him slack. However, he just banned you from going to your friend's party, because she liked you when you were kids.

"Sans, it's her birthday. She just turned 21. I'm her best friend, hell, our mom's are best friends." You huffed out. "She liked me when we were teenagers. Like all teenagers like eachother."

Sans growled softly, holding onto you. "no," he grumbled, "i said you weren' gonna go. you ain't goin'." his hands gently rubbed your hips. "why not just stay home, babe? we can watch that movie you were talkin' bout."

You frowned and wriggled out of his grip, pursing your lips and making sure he knew you weren't on board with this. "Sans! You can't control me like this. I need to socialize. With people. That aren't you." You sighed, getting tired of this already. 

"but why?" he asked, "i thought you loved me." He even had the gall to look offended. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"I do love you, Sans," you said honestly, "but all healthy relationships require some distance. Otherwise I'll get tired of you. Like I am right now. So I'm going to this party, without you, because you wouldn't have any fun anyway."

Sans huffed, holding your hands. "i can't even come with now? whassup with that?" he was defensive about it. "let me come with a'least."

"And why do you want to come with?" you ask, exasperated. "It's a party with people who don't even know you. You hate parties. And people." You knew why he wanted to come. But he needed to learn a lesson.

"i need ta protect ya, babe-" he nuzzles your hands, looking at you with such a sweet expression your heart almost melts. Almost.

"Protect me from my own friends? Or protect me like you did from that waitress who hit on me? Or that guy in the park who said I looked nice?" 

He nodded, "and also that person who grabbed your ass at the movie theater. creep." he snorted at the thought of those people, disgusted apparently.

"Sans, you do realize that I was perfectly fine for all of my life before I met you? I have dealt with things like this my entire life, all on own. I don't need you to protect me. I need you to back off." You knew beating around the hush wouldn't get you anywhere, so you just went for it. And you didn't regret it.

Even when he recoiled with a wide-eyed, surprised expression. "What..? Like hell ya don't need me!" he growled, raising his voice at you. 

"I really don't, Sans. You're way over the line when you do this kind of stuff. Its okay in the bedroom, its okay to hold my hand and show me affection in public settings, but you're starting to limit my freedom here! I love you, and I love when you get a little possessive, but this is getting out of control." 

You placed your hands on his cheeks, setting a kiss on his teeth. "I'm going to that party, I'll call if I need you, but until I come home or call, you should think about what I just told you. Okay? I love you." 

And with that, you left to go party. You really hoped he took that lecture well, but either way, he needed to hear that.

Sans was speechless. He couldn't believe that just happened- you lectured him about relationships and freedom and whatever the fuck.

He was seething. The fuck you mean, he was over the line?! Couldn't you see that he was just trying to protect you? Keep you safe with him? What's so wrong with staying with him all the time anyways! 

He growled and stomped up to his room. Goddamned human- always too bratty for their own good. He'd show you who you belonged to after you came back. In fact, he was sure you'd call him up and apologize any minute now!

... Any.. Minute.

Okay, so maybe it would be 10 minutes!...

Or an hour...

...

To apologize..

For going out without him.

He sighed, checking his phone for the umpteenth time, starting to doubt himself. Maybe you were right. 

... What was he thinking! Of course you weren't right. You were his, and you had no idea what you were talking about! Of course you had independence. You were allowed to make your own choices. You should just choose to be with him. Any other choices were just stupid.

Oh.

Oh!

That thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. Fuck! Since when had hebstarted thinking like that? He groaned, pressing his hands to his eye sockets.

"god, fuck. i'm an idiot. i'm a fucking idiot."

As soon as you had gotten home, safe by the way, you knew Sans finally saw your point. You never doubted he would, he just needed some time to cool off and think about it.

"h-hey, babe. i'm.. i thought about it." he said from the couch, patting the seat next to him.

You gladly sat right up against him, leaning in. "I know. You understand why I said what I said?" you looked up at him, while resting your hand on his arm.

"yeah, i got it. i'm sorry. i didn't realize i was being.. so restrictive. you deserve to have independence, even if it means i get uncomfortable." He nuzzled into you apologetically. "i.. i'll try to lay off from now on. it's gonna be hard, though."

"I know, Sans. And I'm gonna try and accommodate according to you too. I'm not just gonna disregard your feelings." you give him a big hug, trying to convey how proud of him you are. "We gotta work together to improve this kinda stuff. But I think it'll work." you conclude. Sans just nods in silent agreement.

"So, how about that movie?!"


End file.
